crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Martian Manhunter
The Martian Manhunter was the last Green Martian from the planet Mars. He played a key role in the operations of Stormwatch. Biography Origins Destined to be the next leader of Mars, the J'onn Jonzz completed the Test of Slate by hunting the most deadly beast on Phobos. In order to complete the Test, the Manhunter had to disconnet himself from the martian's telepathic collective consciousness. Upon returning to Mars, the Manhunter found the colony destroyed by fire and Man and the Manhunter, guilty as he was the last martian, found himself forever weak to flames. Discovering a being on Earth to be responsible for the death of his race, J'onn went to the country of Egypt and found the telepathic being Thoth. However, in Toth he found a telepathic parasite, albeit a misjudged one, and attempted to destroy him. Although he defeated the parasite, it fled and J'onn himself explored the city of Metropolis. Though he deemed Earth civilized, he continued to consider them savage. Justice League of America Donning the identity of a public hero, J'onn became the Martian Manhunter and soon became a well known ally of the Justice League. The Manhunter frequently aided the League, leading to many, himself exempt, believing that that he was a member of the League. Known for two missions with the League, the Manhunter aided them in taking down Starro the Conquerer and Despero, though the latter was able to push the Manhunter to his limits. After tension formed between the Manhunter and the League he betrayed them, fought them and left them. Although he continued to act as a public hero he also joined the shadow-organization known as Stormwatch. The Manhunter also made contact with such organizations as the Legion of Super-Heroes and the Green Lantern Corps. The Manhunter later quit Stormwatch and erased his existence from the group's members. The Manhunter then joined the Justice League of America as it's leader after being recruited by Steve Trevor, the Manhunter did so as only he was deemed powerful enough to take on Superman, his counterpart from the original League. The Manhunter initially led the JLA in training spots to help them prepare for possible conflict with the Justice League. In the JLA's first official mission against the Secret Society, the Manhunter led the team, though his telepathy was blocked. Although the Manhunter failed to capture the Society's leader, he did discover everything about the leader. With the rest of the Society's members his prisoner, the Manhunter left the mansion and the JLA returned to A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. Forever Evil When the Justice League and Zatanna followed Shazam to Kahndaq, J'onn led the JLA there to send the League back to America. However, after Superman accidentally killed Arthur Light, the JLA fought the League in the first stage of the battle known as Trinity War. Although the Manhunter tried to stop Superman, the Kryptonian ended up incapacitating both Leagues and demanded he be turned in. Later, at the headquarters of A.R.G.U.S., the Manhunter and Cyborg performed an autopsy on Light. Near the conclusion of the battle, Manhunter, like the others, was corrupted by the Pandora's Box and was sent into a three way battle between the League, the JLA and the Justice League Dark. At the end of it, the Outsider took Pandora's Box and used it to summon the Crime Syndicate, thus ending the Trinity War. Powers One of the most powerful beings in the Solar System, the Martian Manhunter was subject to many different superpowers. Several of these could be found sole in other superheroes, but the Manhunter was the only one to have them all as a conglomerate. It was due to these powers that the Martian Manhunter was oft regarded as the most dangerous member of the JLA. {| class="article-table article-table-selected" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Power ! scope="col"|Description |- |Advanced Strength |One of the strongest beings, the Martian Manhunter had extremely advanced strength. Despite having great strength, the Manhunter could not advance it once matured, as it would stay constant. Despite this great strength, it was not used as much by J'onn as his other powers. |- |Advanced Speed |Although nowhere near as fast as the Flash or Superman, the Manhunter was still extremely fast, being able to blur himself to human eyes. |- |Martian Vision |Similar to x-ray vision, J'onn could use his Martian Vision to see through objects. Unlike Superman, who too shared an x-ray vision, J'onn was unable to amplify his Martian Vision to nuclear levels. |- |Martian Beams |J'onn had the ability to project Martian Beams, which upon sight would resemble heat vision. In reality, though, while they could consist of heat vision, they could also disintergrate and have concussive impacts. |- |Flight |Not only was the Manhunter able to fly with ease, but, due to his advanced speed, at a great velocity. This enabled him to travel easily between Earth and Mars. |- |Advanced Telepathy |More experienced at telepathy than even the Twenty, J'onn could easily read a person's mind.Despite this telepathy being easily blocked,he can use the telepathy to communicate mentally and project his thoughts in various degrees as imagen,bolts or shields,J'onn's ability to send users to a "new world" with his telepathy maked him very dangerous.He can also sense the minds and the emotions of others,project ilusions or his astral form and control people's minds and actions. |- |Density Control |Control over his density could make J'onn intangible at times. This use of density was particularly useful when avoiding attacks or hoping to phase through objects. |- |Shape Shifting |J'onn possessed the ability to change his shape. He could become anything he so desired, be it bacteria, an elephant or even a dinosaur or turn in to any person or change his cells and DNA and stretch or manipulate his limbs at will. He can change his body to become invisible. |- |Regeneration |J'onn possessed weak regenerative abilities. If greatly damaged, he would need to incorporate new matter. |- |Absorbtion |J'onn had the ability to absorb energy, including projectiles in the form of heat vision, lasers and plasma weapons. |- |Telekinesis |J'onn had the ability of move,push and manipulate objects mentally.He can also create a telekinetic shields and waves.